


Little Lamb（Chinese translate）

by Iris_not_found



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_not_found/pseuds/Iris_not_found
Summary: 奥卢斯引起了开国皇帝的注意。
Relationships: Aulus mal Asina/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Kudos: 11





	Little Lamb（Chinese translate）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [little lamb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982359) by [madamerenard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamerenard/pseuds/madamerenard). 



> 我看完原文被香到流泪，这么好的东西大家应该都看看。他们太可爱了。

爱梅特赛尔克漫步在实验场的走廊上。夜幕早已降临，所有人都已经回家了，这对这位严格意义上已经死亡的开国皇帝来说是一件好事：现在这里既没有爱管闲事的警卫，也没有佐迪亚克的意志干涉他做任何事，或者他的孙子突然出现，对他的长远计划嗤之以鼻。  
爱梅特赛尔克漫步在实验场的走廊上，直到他听到了某些悉悉索索的声音，顿住脚步。他记得这里是有一间保管文件的办公室来着......但是这么晚了，不应该有人来才对。出于好奇，他走了过去，推开了那扇留有缝隙的门。  
一个淡紫色头发的男人正在往一个小手提包里塞文件。听到艾梅特开门的声音，他转过身来，露出一张布满伤口的、苍白的脸。他穿着的白色加雷马高级工程师制服已经被火烧得脏兮兮的了，他用自己赤色的眼睛透过一层厚厚的镜片看着爱梅特赛尔克，神情好似一只走投无路的小兽。  
  
是谁把你弄成这样的，小羊羔？爱梅特赛尔克看着他这副惨样，下意识地想。爱梅特赛尔克觉得下一秒他要么会向自己寻求帮助，要么会拿着刀冲过来。那个男人上上下下的打量他，然后迅速意识到了自己面前的人是谁。  
“索鲁斯皇帝？这不可能......”  
爱梅特赛尔克耸了耸肩：“那么，你又是谁呢？”  
那个人又眯起眼睛看着他，思考着死去的皇帝又出现在他面前这件事。过了好一会儿，他才半信半疑地行了个礼：“第十二......前第十二军团的奥卢斯.玛尔.亚希纳。”  
啊，那个被派往阿拉米格的军团？难怪他看起来落魄成这样。他一定是从战争中幸存下来的。但他现在为什么在......偷研究资料呢？“很高兴认识你，我可以问问你在干什么吗?”  
奥卢斯似乎没听到他的这句话，酒红色的眼睛依然死死盯在爱梅特赛尔克身上。他往前走了两小步，然后得出他的结论，“克隆技术。”  
爱梅特赛尔克扬了扬眉毛。他似乎不是一个普通的工程师。“聪明。”他能从奥卢斯困惑的眼神中读出很多他不知道怎么开口问的问题，只能看着他用牙齿咬着已经干裂的嘴唇。“但我确实是你所熟知的那个皇帝，只是换了一个躯壳。”  
“真有意思。”奥卢斯回答，爱梅特赛尔克仿佛能听到他脑袋里齿轮转动的声音，“那么你就必须转移自己的灵魂......”  
哦，我的小羊，你不知道的东西太多了。有机会的话我可以把这些都告诉你。爱梅特赛尔克摇了摇头，理清自己莫名兴奋的思绪。即使以人族的标准来说，奥卢斯也称得上是个骨瘦如柴的小东西，然而爱梅特赛尔克却禁不住地盯着他那细长的睫毛和沾着灰尘的瘦削脸颊。  
“说起来你还没有回答我的问题。”  
“我......哦，对，”奥卢斯将自己的思绪被迫拉回了现实,“我要离开加雷马帝国了。”  
“不过你看上去也不像是去度假的。有什么特别的原因吗？”  
“芝诺斯殿下死了，我在帝国孤立无援。”奥卢斯简单直接地回答，然后继续他手头的工作。  
“所以你是在偷取帝国的高度军事机密然后离开？”  
“这些都是我的研究成果！”奥卢斯生气地反驳道，爱梅特赛尔克看着他好似要喷火的眼睛，不情不愿地承认了这对奥卢斯是多么重要，“你认为那些蠢货能够开发这种高度的项目吗？不！”  
“那么帝国失去你真是太可惜了。”爱梅特赛尔克叹了一口气。他盯着这个戴着目镜的工程师，“但如果你在帝国有其他盟友了呢？你会留下来吗？”  
奥卢斯明显地犹豫了一下：“当然。这儿是我的家，我并不想离开。但是我在帝国有很多敌人，没有了芝诺斯殿下的保护......”  
“忘了我的曾孙吧，”也顺便忘了我的孙子、和整个加尔乌斯家族吧。爱梅特赛尔克伸出了戴着手套的手，“跟我一起吧，我来当你的盟友。”  
奥卢斯的眼神在爱梅特赛尔克的手和眼睛间转了几个回合。他沉默了一小会儿，然后咧开嘴露出一个有些疯狂的笑容。爱梅特赛尔克突然明白了，怪不得他的曾孙会喜欢他。  
  
——————————  
  
索鲁斯皇帝走路可没有他这么神气活现。奥卢斯不记得他们的开国皇帝居然如此时髦，但是话说回来，即使在奥卢斯年轻的时候，索鲁斯也已经是一个老人了。那套沉重的皇家铠甲一定压得他走不动道，现在爱梅特赛尔克看起来轻巧多了，他哼着歌一首只有他们俩才能听得见的歌，衣服的下摆随着他的步伐摇摆着。  
“首先第一件事，你需要好好地洗个澡。”索鲁斯哼着歌说。奥卢斯的脸一下子涨红到了耳朵尖，虽说他现在的惨状并不是他的错：他被打晕了，然后从那片荒地中沾着血的泥土和碎沙中爬了出来，偷偷登上第一艘回帝国的飞艇回到了这里。  
  
奥卢斯扭了扭脖子。在他的背部有几个用来连接魔导运输器的端口，那里在连接被扯断的时候被电火花灼伤了。但他现在，以及可预见的将来里并没有资源和精力来处理这些问题。  
索鲁斯或许注意到了他的小动作，但他什么也没说。相反，前皇帝将他领到一间闲置的房间，几乎是把奥卢斯推进了浴室，嘴上嘟囔着说要趁他洗澡的时候给他找身新衣服。奥卢斯没有选择的余地，不是吗？所以当他听到索鲁斯走远的声音后，他把自己扒光然后爬进了浴缸。  
把身上的阿拉米格污垢洗掉的感觉真好。奥卢斯从来没有特别喜欢过加雷马恶劣的气候，可当他去到一片只有蛮族和沙子的地方时，他才意识到自己是多么的想家。更不用说他不知哪来的勇气，尤其是在他只能勉强通过军队最低的体能要求的情况下，竟然敢豁出胆子挡在光之战士的道上？  
奥卢斯认为是他的研究与他的自负混合在一起，才让他做出了这么糟糕的决定。  
  
正当他陷入沉思时，一阵独特的敲门声响起。门突然开了，奥卢斯睁大了眼睛......但是门只是开了一条缝，一只拿着一套衣服的、戴着白手套的手伸了进来。“送货上门！”索鲁斯哼着歌，把手里拿着的那套衣服扔到了地上。“没关系，你可以慢慢洗，我知道一场恶战之后的热水澡多让人惬意。”那只手缩了回去，然后门被关上了。  
为了平息胸膛里慌乱的心跳，奥卢斯深吸一口气，站起身来放掉了浴缸中的水，把自己擦干。他捡起地上的衣服——这看上去不像是任何一种他已知的加雷马制服，但意外地非常合身。这大概是某种炼金术士地制服吧，他猜道。  
他打开衣服，发现索鲁斯甚至连内衣都替他准备了，这让他脸颊发烫......这虽然令人尴尬，但很贴心。  
他把外套穿上，触感十分陌生却很舒服。他一边开门，一边抹着眼镜上的雾气，一抬头便看到索鲁斯冲着浴室门双手抱膝坐在床上，直勾勾地盯着他，让他顿住了一切动作。  
然后就是长时间的沉默。奥卢斯一直以为索鲁斯会在房间外面等着的，但显然他并没有，开国皇帝像一只鹰一样盯着门等着他出来。  
“你看起来真不错，”索鲁斯最后打破了沉默。他朝奥卢斯抱在怀里的旧衣服扬了扬下巴，“你打算怎么处理这些旧衣服？”  
“烧掉。”奥卢斯叹了一口气，“为此我还得找个不引人注目的地方。”  
索鲁斯冲他伸出手来。奥卢斯一直想不明白他是怎么让自己的手套一直这么干净的。他顺从的把自己的旧制服递给索鲁斯，而后者随即就让手中的制服燃烧了起来，最后化成灰烬。  
  
奥卢斯睁大了眼睛，目瞪口呆。  
“啊，你不知道我会魔法来着，”索鲁斯后知后觉地说。  
他们四目相接。奥卢斯现在看他地眼神多了一分不信任：“你到底是谁...？”  
“我是加雷马帝国的开国皇帝索鲁斯.佐斯.加尔乌斯，为什么还要再问一遍呢？在这一点上我并没有对你撒谎。但是，或许等我们一起工作一段时间，更加了解对方后，你了解的就不会只是我的名字了。”索鲁斯露出一个友好，又十分令人不安的微笑，“你可以叫我爱梅特赛尔克。”  
这个名字不属于任何奥卢斯所熟知的语系。他开始考虑他的皇帝不只是一个能转移灵魂的克隆体的可能性。于是奥卢斯忠诚地又行了一个礼。“那么，爱梅特赛尔克。谢谢你带给我衣服。”  
索鲁斯——爱梅特赛尔克冲他摆了摆手。“小事一桩，亲爱的。这是我那忘恩负义的孙子起码该提供给你的东西，毕竟......”爱梅特赛尔克深金色的眼镜注视着他，“是你发现了永生不朽的秘密，并把这份礼物送给了他的儿子，不是吗？”  
“永生不朽？不是的。”奥卢斯摇了摇头。“那确实是一股强大的力量，但芝诺斯殿下的死亡足以证明我的研究成果还不足以超越死亡。”  
爱梅特赛尔克微微向前倾了倾身体，笑得狡黠又亲切的出奇。“哦，小羊羔。你还有好多东西要学呢，我真想亲眼看看你发现这一切的时候会是什么样的表情。”  
奥卢斯决定保持沉默，也没有露出任何表情。要说他在第十二军团的工作中学到了什么，那就是不要对上司展示你的任何情绪，而且他也不想让爱梅特赛尔克知道他现在有多么气馁，还一下子就被激起了巨大的好奇心。他现在就想开始工作了。  
“跟我来，”爱梅特赛尔克说，他轻松地站起来抓住了奥卢斯的手，“我们还有好多事儿要商量呢。”  
  
————————————  
  
奥卢斯接受爱梅特赛尔克真实身份的速度甚至出乎他的意料。  
尽管爱梅特赛尔克猜到他大概早就提出了类似的理论，——所谓‘万物皆有科学依据’。不过爱梅特赛尔克还不想太早的将所有信息告诉他，所以当奥卢斯追问他的身世和做这一切的目的时，爱梅特赛尔克巧妙地避开了所有关键信息。  
  
正当他们穿过皇宫巨大的回廊时，爱梅特赛尔克突然嗅到了以太的气息。这是警卫？难道瓦厉斯又改变了巡逻路线吗？说实话，对爱梅特赛尔克来说，这种行为毫无意义，而爱梅特赛尔克甚至没有对此生气，毕竟瓦厉斯做这一切要费的功夫可比无影避开他们多多了。  
正当他准备打个响指消失时，他才发现奥卢斯正在旁边好奇的看着他。该死，他既然忘了奥卢斯只是个普通的加雷安人。要怎么藏起他呢？  
就在守卫们转过墙角的一瞬间，爱梅特赛尔克一把把奥卢斯推到了一根立柱后面的墙上。奥卢斯的呼吸在一瞬间停止了，而无影则是看着他的反应在心里偷笑。他们之间的距离着实危险，奥卢斯紧靠在无影的怀里，彼此的胸膛间没有一丝间隙。他很想知道奥卢斯可怜的小脑袋里正在想些什么，因为他现在正处于一个只有皇后呆过的怀抱里。  
奥卢斯抬起头看着他，眼睛睁得大大的，心砰砰地跳。爱梅特赛尔克把食指摆在嘴边做了一个“嘘”的动作。奥卢斯使劲咽了口唾沫，紧张地盯着从他们身边路过的守卫们，而爱梅特赛尔克的目光却落到了他身上。他相对于纯血加雷安来说是那么小只，即使是最矮的加雷安人也能把他轻松地抱起来。透过一层层的新衣服，无影感受着他背上的隆起的伤痕，他突然意识到那是魔导科技的产物——正是被眼前的男人所创造。  
奥卢斯的呼吸声越来越急促，声音小道他几乎听不见，但还是有那么点存在感。爱梅特赛尔克思忖着如果刚才拉着他往另一个方向跑，然后让他背靠着自己，再用自己的白手套捂上他漂亮的小嘴——  
  
现在最好还是不要 在这儿 往下想了。  
  
守卫们一拐过弯去，爱梅特赛尔克就立刻放开了奥卢斯，尽量不让自己不自然的姿势暴露得太明显。而奥卢斯呢，站在另一边，整了整自己的衣服，尽可能地让自己看起来得体些。  
空气令人窒息的沉默，尤其是对于爱梅特赛尔克而言。伶牙俐齿的无影现在一句暧昧又傲慢的俏皮话都说不出来，他现在只想把这个浅紫色头发的小家伙按在墙上，身体力行地告诉他自己是怎么为帝国造出三个皇储的；而奥卢斯似乎也没话说了，他脑袋一片空白，完全忘记了自己刚才想问的那么多问题。  
  
偌大的加雷马帝国中偏偏是艾里迪布斯出现拯救了这尴尬的气氛。爱梅特赛尔克感受到了他的以太正在靠近，便从柱子后面探出头来跟他打招呼。而奥卢斯，看到了芝诺斯高大的身体，不出无影所料地倒抽一口凉气，又出乎意料地缩在了他背后。如果爱梅特赛尔克不是如此震惊的话一定会觉得这很可爱，可现在他的注意力全被一个问题吸引了——这位工程师究竟和他的曾孙是什么关系？  
艾里迪布斯挑着眉毛看着缩成一团的奥卢斯，他十分不解的给了爱梅特赛尔克‘你最好快点给我解释一下’的表情，后者一脸不屑，“奥卢斯，这是我的同事，艾里迪布斯。”  
奥卢斯冲着他睁大眼睛，用一个‘你真觉得我会相信吗？’的表情看着他。  
“不开玩笑，我向你保证。还记得咱们刚才讨论过的灵魂转移吗?艾里迪布斯的灵魂现在就在芝诺斯的身体里。艾里迪布斯，这位是奥卢斯.玛尔.亚希纳，第十二军团的总工程师，人造超越之力的幕后主脑。”  
奥卢斯有些困惑，但还是行了个礼。“虽说理论上说，我已经不能被称为‘玛尔’了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克露出一个充满好奇心的狡猾表情，瞟了他一眼：“为什么呢？你想要另一个军衔吗？我可以给你任何一个，只要你愿意负起对应的责任来......”  
“我......”奥卢斯眨眨眼睛，“我也不知道我现在该做些什么，按照我的原计划，我现在应该已经深入艾欧泽亚了。”  
深 入 艾欧泽亚。他非要用这个词吗？爱梅特赛尔克抑制住了纠正他的冲动，但艾里迪布斯不知怎的看出了他的反常，意味深长地看了他一眼。他被自己调停者的身份困住必须禁欲，不代表其他人也要跟着他一起受苦啊，这个愚蠢的白袍。  
“你们两个慢慢聊，”艾里迪布斯慢吞吞地说，显然他们俩还有很多事情要好好‘讨论’。“亚希纳，很高兴认识你，不用在你身边扮演被宠坏的皇太子真是我的荣幸。”  
“我也很高兴，”爱梅特赛尔克补充，“你可不是个好演员。”  
“我是一个分饰两角，而且基本上得不到任何辅助的演员，”艾里迪布斯有些生气地回答，“我应该谢谢你没给我帮倒忙。”  
爱梅特赛尔克挥手让他走开，显然他不想再继续跟艾里迪布斯拌嘴。艾里迪布斯转动着那双属于芝诺斯的蓝眼睛：“好吧，我就不打扰你们俩的亲密时光了。”说着，艾里迪布斯穿过他们离开了。  
  
沉默。  
“有时候，我真是完全不知道他在说什么。”爱梅特赛尔克僵硬地说。  
“我也是。”奥卢斯点点头。  
  
——————————  
  
接下来的一个多小时里，爱梅特赛尔克回答了奥卢斯提出的一些问题，并告诉了奥卢斯一些他自己的事。他们躲在一个大房间里，坐在石制长桌的两侧享用茶（爱梅特赛尔克）、咖啡（奥卢斯）和点心（大部分是爱梅特赛尔克）。事实证明，奥卢斯虽然从来都不喜欢也不擅长战略规划，但眼下战略讨论确实为他们的工作提供了一些切入点。  
  
总的来说，加雷安是一个注重隐私的民族，而奥卢斯似乎则是其中最顽固的那一个。想从他的嘴里套出他的个人信息简直就像从他嘴里拔牙一样困难。爱梅特赛尔克目前知道得最多的居然还是他的饮食习惯。他知道奥卢斯已经很长时间没吃过东西了，所以他把所有的饮料和点心都往奥卢斯嘴里塞，但奥卢斯基本每样只象征性地尝了一口。在无影施加的高压下，他才告诉爱梅特赛尔克自己是在几乎一无所有的环境下长大的。他的身体已经适应了那样的日子，根本不习惯吃太多，哪怕是在他成为衣食无忧的军医长后，他也总是只吃一点点。这当然也告诉了爱梅特赛尔克他为什么这么清瘦。  
等爱梅特赛尔克从奥卢斯那套出足够的话后，正在清理桌面时，他注意到奥卢斯的头一点一点地低了下去。他该不会是要吐了吧？是因为吃了太多甜食？还是因为我逼着他说了太多话？  
奥卢斯的动作顿了一下......砰。他的头重重地磕上了桌子，然后昏睡过去。爱梅特赛尔克花了好一会儿才意识到奥卢斯没有猝死，他只是睡着了。与其说他是陷入了梦乡，他现在的状态更像是失去了意识。爱梅特赛尔克一直以为奥卢斯的黑眼圈是他天然的肤色，但现在想想，他的确也应该有很久没有好好睡过觉了。  
  
爱梅特赛尔克的脸上浮现出轻柔的笑意，他轻手轻脚地走到军医长的身边，把他像抱孩子一样抱到床上，然后，无影帮他脱下靴子，给他盖上被子。睡梦中的奥卢斯看起来十分平静，眉间因压力和怀疑带来的紧绷感也随之消散。  
爱梅特赛尔克替他摘下眼镜和目镜时，手指不听使唤地拢起一缕落在奥卢斯苍白温暖的脸上的浅紫色头发。  
嗯.......其中的一个目镜上有一道裂痕。他打了个响指，然后满意地看了看全新的眼镜。他把眼镜放在床头柜上，然后靠在椅背上沉思。现在干点什么呢？睡眠显然是最好的选择，然而这个房间里唯一舒适的是这张床。  
唉，管他的呢。他宁愿舒服地迎接醒来之后的尴尬，也不愿意为了避免尴尬而睡在难受的椅子或者地上。爱梅特赛尔克脱下自己的靴子爬到床上，背靠着床头。奥卢斯睡在他旁边，额头靠着他的大腿，头发散落在丝绸枕头上。  
这幅景象确实赏心悦目，爱梅特赛尔克低头看着他，直到眼皮越来越沉重，昏昏沉沉地坠入梦境。  
  
————————  
  
奥卢斯比他先醒过来。  
他从来不需要睡太多，只需要适量的休息来阻止自己的身体彻底停摆。好消息是，他这次在一张柔软舒适的床上醒来。  
坏消息是，他醒来时面前是开国皇帝的大腿。  
奥卢斯睡眼惺忪地抬头瞥了一眼，眯着眼睛让自己的视线不那么模糊。他意识到自己没戴眼镜，但即便如此，年轻版的开国皇帝的脸依然出现在他眼前。他似乎还在睡梦中，狭长的睫毛遮住了那双深金色的眼睛。奥卢斯四下张望，在床头柜上找到了他的眼睛和目镜。他把手伸过爱梅特赛尔克的大腿拿来他的眼睛，不过他打算等一会儿再戴。  
现在，他要仔细看看爱梅特赛尔克这张偷来的脸。即使奥卢斯靠他近到鼻息打在他的脸上，这位前皇帝也依然睡得很香。直到奥卢斯把手搭上那条他靠着醒过来的大腿，爱梅特赛尔克才动了一下，金色的眼睛因为倦意变得茫然而慵懒。“奥卢斯......”  
奥卢斯清了清喉咙，但没有松开手：“陛下，早上好。”  
爱梅特赛尔克抿了抿嘴，笑了一声：“哼，早上好。在皇帝面前胆子越来越大了，是不是？”  
“嘛......”奥卢斯还是没有把手拿开，“我是个科学家，深知有些问题只能靠实践来回答。而且你现在已经不是我的皇帝了。”  
“但我是你的‘陛下’。”爱梅特赛尔克懒懒地反驳。他戴着手套的手放到了奥卢斯手上，拇指来回地抚摸他的手背。他们靠得那么近，嘴唇之间只隔了不到一星尺，奥卢斯想。尽管爱梅特赛尔克总是一副神气地样子，但他似乎很体贴，很温柔。如果我的胆子再大一些，会发生什么呢？我会有勇气，再进一步吗？  
“你以前有谈过恋爱吗，奥卢斯？”爱梅特赛尔克轻声问，生怕打破这暧昧的气氛，“有交过男朋友吗......?”  
  
奥卢斯没有回答。无影似乎对此毫不担心。  
“那你想要一个吗，奥卢斯？”爱梅特赛尔克低声说，“我能看到你内心深处的好奇心，但社会观念和恐惧正在把你隔绝开。”  
“你愿意给我一个吗？”奥卢斯反问他。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着他，眼中印染着火焰，“当然。”  
  
奥卢斯不确定是谁先靠近了对方。他们两个心有灵犀般地同时向前，爱梅特赛尔克柔软的嘴唇紧贴着奥卢斯被咬破的嘴唇，并扣住他的手。爱梅特赛尔克冰冷又带着一丝甜味，让他怎么也尝不够。  
奥卢斯在爱梅特赛尔克脱掉他一半衣服时才终于感觉有点儿冷。值得表扬的是，无影在奥卢斯僵住时立刻停下了动作，观察着他的反应。但奥卢斯很快回过神来，他呼出一大口气：“没事，继续。”在得到他的允许后，爱梅特赛尔克才继续他手上的动作，他厚实的外套被扔到了奥卢斯的新上衣和裤子上，很快他们的身上就什么也不剩，赤身裸体的倒在一层薄床单下。  
爱梅特赛尔克在床上并不喜欢以力量取胜（虽然他似乎确实在精瘦的身体里隐藏了不少力量），而更倾向于使用技巧，他很清楚冲着甬道内的哪个点戳刺可以让奥卢斯爽到忘乎所以。而在爱梅特赛尔克将自己可怕的尺寸全部深入时，他几乎要把奥卢斯撕碎的吻证明了他同样享受着这一切。奥卢斯这才意识到他不知什么时候默认了爱梅特赛尔克对他的侵入，不过话说回来，他也认为自己不可能主宰加雷马帝国的开国皇帝（在任何方面，包括床上）——后者正在尽量温柔地动作，以求不在全部没入时把他弄伤。  
由于他自己的职业素养，奥卢斯对疼痛的耐受性很高，也并不像个瓷娃娃一样易碎。但他从没体验过这种陌生的感觉，尤其是在另一个人身下。他能感觉到爱梅特赛尔克的手放在他因为紧张而弓起的背上，反复安抚着他，即使他深金色的双眼正含着满满的欲望注视着他。他与奥卢斯缓慢而热烈地做爱——在仅仅是水乳交融的触感都足以让他们上瘾的情况下，就没必要太粗暴了。  
就这样过了一会儿，奥卢斯几乎要迷失在过量的快感里。他迷迷糊糊地感觉到爱梅特赛尔克在他体内律动的速度越来越快，伴随着一记深顶，无影的精液注入了他的身体。  
  
奥卢斯突然意识到自己现在属于他的皇帝了，他肚子里滚烫的种子便是一个无形的项圈。某种意义上，加雷马的每个人都属于他，但这次不一样。他很好奇自己现在的感觉是否就是皇后在初夜后的感觉。她知道枕边人的真实身份吗？如果她不知道，那这是否说明他比她更贴近爱梅特赛尔克呢？  
他的胡思乱想被肚子上的一块手帕打断，爱梅特赛尔克正在把被他自己弄得一团糟的小腹擦干净。啊，他什么时候射出来的？对了，他想起来了：大概在爱梅特赛尔克射出来前，仅仅只靠后面的刺激和无影的几下抚弄。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着他慢慢回过神来的样子，冲他笑了笑。无影把手帕搁到一边，吻了吻他潮湿的额头，然后躺在他身边，一只手护住他的腰。  
“现在......还是早上，”奥卢斯嘟囔着，瞥了一眼窗户，外面传来鸟儿的啾鸣。“咱们应该...”  
“嘘。时间只是一种唯心的错觉，再睡一会儿。”爱梅特赛尔克拍拍他的屁股，“明天，或者今天晚些时候，你再来帮我的忙。”  
“好的，陛下，”军医长下意识地咕哝了一声。然后，他仔细一想：“可是，帮你做什么呢？”  
“帮我把你背上的洞处理好。”爱梅特赛尔克的轻吻落在他的脊背上，“虽然我不太懂这些最新技术，但这很明显是出故障了。”  
奥卢斯没说话，不愿意让爱梅特赛尔克知道自己被他的关心触动。或许之后他会找时间与爱梅特赛尔克多聊聊，就算只是关于魔导运输机的设计；也许爱梅特赛尔克也会回他的话，告诉他更多宇宙的秘密。  
  
但是现在，他们安静地躺在一起，任由晨光爬上他们的身体。

**Author's Note:**

> 他们太合适了！  
> 谁跟我一起讨论这对谁就是我一辈子的朋友.JPG


End file.
